The Winner Between The Rivals
by okiam
Summary: Kouga and kagome had a date and Inuyasha spy on them...What will happen on their date...would Kagome fall in love to koga?..read and find out...my 3rd fanfic...I hope you like it!


The winner between the rivals

" Hey, Kagome!!" Koga greeted. " Oh, Koga. It's you. How are you doing?" Kagome replied. " kagome...uhmmm...may i have some of your time tonight?" Koga asked, holding her both hands. " No!!..she's going to be busy tonight !!" Inuyasha sneered , standing between the two. " Inuyasha!! " kagome said, pushing him out of the way.

" Im not talking to you !! stupid mutt." Koga replied. " What's the matter about tonight? do you need some help?" Kagome said. " Uhmmm..not really.I just want to see you something and spend sometime with you. So are you going with me?" Koga asked again shyly. " Uhmm..." Kagome answered. " You mean,...yes?" koga said.

" uhmm..yeah." Kagome said , Undecidable. " What are you going with him?!" Inuyasha asked, pouting his lips. " That's great. So I'll pick you up at sundown. See you later kagome.!" KOga replied, running away while waving his hands.

" Hey...are you sure your going with him?" Inuyasha asked her seriuosly. " Yup!...Is there anything wrong?" Kagome replied. Her friends was glaring at her but she couldn't find the reason why. " Fine ! go with him if you want!" the dog growled, turning his back and leave.

" Hey... What's wrong with him? " Kagome faced her friends. " Uhmm..kagome..are you sure with your decision?" Miroku asked with an unclear expression. " Maybe he was upset that you will go with Koga...Ugh...just don't mind him." Sango sango said. " Oh..Why don't he admit It?...He's jealous with 's all I see in his dog face!" Shippo replied.

" But there's nothing for him to worry besides Koga is just my friend that's all." Kagome explained. " Maybe He don't understand it and I think Shippo was right." Sango replied.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sundown came and Kagome fixed up herself for her date while Inuyasha was still sulking in the tree. He keeps ignoring Kagome. Until a tornado rapidly coming towards them and now in front of kagome. It's Koga!. " Hello , My sweet Kagome. Wow! you look pretty in your outfit tonight. Kagome wore a plain white skirt and a pink sleeveless with a black jacket.

" Oh..Thanks. So where are we going?" Kagome asked. " You'll see, my dear" Koga answered. Kagome lift her head up and look at Inuyasha. '_ hmmm...maybe he was still mad at me. Oh Inuyasha._' she thinks in her mind. " Uhmm...Inuyasha...I'm going." Kagome said. But Inuyasha just ignore her and didn't even meet her gaze."...Please Inuyasha...don't be so upset..." Kagome added. " Who said that I'm upset ?!!" Inuyasha sneered. " Just go and leave!!" He continued.

" Bye guys! " Kagome said , waving her hand while walking away from them.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

" Is it too far , Koga? " Kagome asked. " Nope , we're near in the place. I guess your so excited to see it." the wolf replied. Kagome just gave him a fake smile as a reply. Until they reach a clearing , " Here we are! " Koga declared. It was a huge garden of tulips with different colors. But this tulips were different. They have a peaceful scent and it blooms so beautiful when the moonlight shines on peaceful scent of the flowers flows through the air.

" Wow!...Its fantastic. I feel like I'm in a paradise." Kagome stated so happily. " Its all for you my dearest." Koga replied. " Thank you very much, Koga. Thank you for bringing me here." she said and picked some flowers.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Inuyasha was bothering by his questions on his mind._ Oh...What are they doing now???...Where did they go???...Why they took so long to come back?...That stupid damn wolf...Ugh! _

_" Hey,_ what do you think they are doing right now, Miroku?" Sango asked. " Hmmm...let see. Maybe Kouga was asking her to be his mate or maybe they were mating now! " the lecherous monk replied. Then the demon slayer and the half-demon hit him in the head. " Aw!" miroku cried. " Your so lecherous! Even your mind. Why do you think Kagome would do such a thing?! " Sango stated.

" Uhmm..excuse me, Sango. What do you mean by mating?" Shippo asked curiously. " Shippo, its not time for you to know that ok? " Sango answered.

" Keh... I won't go after them! I'll just take a walk!" Inuyasha declared. " But..nobody said that you're going after them." Miroku replied. But Inuyasha ran quickly. " Oh idiot! He said he's going to take a walk but now he's running." shippo said. Sango sighed and asked, " Why don't he just admit that he's jealous? "

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Inuyasha followed their scent and he found them in the garden of the tulips. " Ugh...The flower's scent was sticking on my nose." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Kagome yawned and stated, " The flower's scent makes me want to sleep. Uhmm....Kouga, do you mind if I'm going to sleep for a while?" " Ok, go to sleep my dear and don't worry I'm here to protect you.I guess you're so tired. " Koga replied. " Thanks..." the girl leaned to a huge tree and fell asleep quickly.

Koga lighted a fire and watched her sleeping._Hmmp..that stupid Kagome. She surely want to spend the night with that mangy wolf! I need to guard them!_ Inuyasha stated in his mind.

" I'm really lucky to have you tonight , Kagome. You're so beautiful and kind." Koga said to himself while looking at Kagome's face. " and her lips...It makes me wanna taste it." he added and moved his head toward hers. He was about to kiss her but Inuyasha noticed him.

Inuyasha stood in front of the wolf and asked, " What do you think you are doing , damn wolf?" " Hey! What are you doing here, stupid mutt?" Koga replied." I'm the one whose asking so answer me!" Inuyasha sneered. " You don't care and its none of my business. You're happy now?...Now you're the one who answer me!"

Their arguement wakes up Kagome. " Uhmm..Inuyasha?" she mumbled while rubbing her eyes. " What are you doing here?" she added. " Sorry, Kagome. Did I wake you up?" Koga apologized. " No,Koga. It's okay. So Inuyasha , You've come to spy on us, don't you?" Kagome said.

" What the hell are you thinking?...I just want to take a walk and I found you with that mangy wolf." Inuyasha replied and turned his back. " I'm going back to Miroku and Sango." he continued.

" Uhmm..wait..I'm going with you!" Kagome stated. " Koga, thank you so much for inviting me. I really appreciate it but I think it's time for me to go." she added. " Well...it's up to you." Koga replied. " Bye!" kagome said while walking away from him.

On their way back , Inuyasha doesn't speak a word and he keeps ignoring her. " Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? You keep ignoring me. Is there something bad that I did?" Kagome asked.

But Inuyasha keep silent. " Ok! I get it. You are jealous with him!" the girl said. " Oh, Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome was shockedand closed her mouth. A few moments later, Inuyasha broked the silence and speak. " Did you enjoy being with him?"

" Yes, but he's just my friend and all he wants was to make me 's all, Inuyasha and that's why I go with you because you're the one I want to be with." Kagome explained.

" Then why you accept his invitation?!" he asked again. " Because it's hard for me to say no! I know he will be upset and I don't want him to see so sad. It's the least thing that I can do for him. He saves my life for so many times and it's the only way I think that I can thank him." she answered.

" So, you're not in love with him? " Inuyasha asked in low voice. " Of course, I'm not!...and that's impossible...because..I'm In love with someone." Kagome replied quickly. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. " I'm already in love with someone who will never love me back...someone who was still in love with a dead soul....someone...who keeps hurting my heart..." she added and her tears quickly fall from her eyes through her cheeks. She quickly bow her head so that Inuyasha won't see her crying.

She continue walking but Inuyasha stopped. She was shocked when she didn't heard his feet walking and turn around to face him. Suddenly,Inuyasha pulled her into him and said, " Kagome...Is it me?" " Who told you that it was you?" She replied. " No one but your eyes, your face,your voice, your moves and your words. They told me it was me you're talking about." the half-demon explained.

Kagome slightly pushed him and wiped her tears. " I'm sorry, Kagome...I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I'm hurting your feelings." Inuyasha mumbled. " You don't have to say sorry...It's my fault...I let my self fall in love with a guy like you. Besides, In the beginning...I already know that you're still in love with her...It was really my fault..." she replied and her tears were starting to fall again.

" Is that really a fault?" Inuyasha asked. " I guess so...Inuyasha,do I really have to regret that I've fallen for you?" Kagome said and ignored what Inuyasha said. Her tears were continue to fall down through her cheeks.

" Am I really wasting my love for you? You know, Kouga really needs it but I didn't gave him a chance. Do you think I need to gave it to him?" Kagome added. "No !! Stop IT!! don't say such silly things...you don't have to regret it and...you don't have to gave it to him! I promise...I'll try to forget her! " Inuyasha replied.

" No..you can't do that!! You can't..because you're still in love with her!! " Kagome stated. " I can...have faith in me. I'll do that for you..only for you, KAgome...because...I...love you!! " Inuyasha hugs her tightly.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock but she was glad to hear that. " Thank you, Inuyasha. Even if I knew that you haven't to tally forgotten her, at least, I know that you love me too. Thank you. I'm glad to hear that." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha smiled at her and said, " I won't hurt you, Kagome and I'll protect you till the end of my life. I will love you with my whole heart, forever..." Kagome smiled back and tha half-demon pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They go back to their friends and continue their travel.

* * *

**Hi!!**

** I Hope you like it...please make some reviews and please rate it...1-10..**

**ok...tnx for reading it!!**


End file.
